Hard disk drives are generally used to store data in a notebook or a computer. The notebook or the computer can include a hard disk frame to secure the hard disk drive. However, when the typical hard disk frame is fixed on the notebook or the computer, an orientation of the typical hard disk frame is unchangeable, therefore, the hard driver can only be located at one orientation and cannot be changed to other orientations when the hard driver is assembled to the hard disk frame. Furthermore, the size of the typical hard disk frame is also unchangeable, therefore, one typical hard disk frame cannot accommodate with different sizes of the hard disk drives.